


Sugarcoated

by Trinketsters



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinketsters/pseuds/Trinketsters
Summary: George, Dream and Sapnap are roommates, they live together and do things together. But not everyone is willing to share their secrets; in fear of losing the bond they had.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. A Wail From The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my very first work on AO3 (Actually first fan fic in general) and I hope I don't disappoint.
> 
> There may be tags of certain things you came to this fan fic, since this work is still being worked on, additional tags may be added later on and some are here already but won't show until later chapters (Use this as a hint of sorts if you prefer)
> 
> without further ado I don't have very much else to say..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George learns a few new things about Dream, then what he lets him on at a most unexpected time at the least expected place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first chapter for this work/fic AU of the Dream Team and others, I don't have much to say other then I hope people like it.
> 
> Some things may be a bit far fetched just for dramatic effects.

The day was a warm and sunny day, but it was quiet… maybe too quiet. George sat at his desk fidgeting with a nearby pencil from one of his cups filled with pens, pencils and sharpies. He sat in the corner of the room, waiting for a notification response from his friends, Dream and Sapnap, about what plans they have for the current day.

George had only finished lunch, but he was bored regardless as he felt lonely without his friends around. He was more than just bored, he was desperate to get out of the confined walls that is his boredom. Moments later his phone did chime, it was a message from Sapnap. He swipes open on his phone to message back to Sapnap as quickly as possible. 

"Hey George we're going out!" 

"We are..? Where?"

"We're going to the Confection Fair!"

"Right, I forgot it was National Candy Day.. Can you link me the location? I can't be bothered looking it up."

"Nope do it yourself you have a phone too" 

George who wasn't in the mood to roast Sapnap back replied, "Fine. And what bout Dream? Is he coming?"

Sapnap takes a moment before replying back, "Yeah he’s tagging along tho, he said he'll be going there a lot earlier than us. So he’s likely already there."

Before George could respond back in time, Sapnap sent another text, "I am off now, you better get a move on now or you're missing out on the fun!"

Typical Sapnap always rushing George.

George then put his phone down and sighed, he wondered what should he wear? His closet was not gigantic nor was it micro-sized, if anything his clothing choice isn't limited at all as he had clothes for almost any given occasion. He picked up his suit and looked at it, he stood there for a solid 10 seconds before hanging it back on then he thought to himself, Hoodies; He had such a large amount of hoodies what else would he wear if not a hoodie especially going to outdoor event that no where close to a formal event. 

He put his hand on a light blue hoodie, just to feel its soft fabric, then he took it off its coat hanger. He decided to pair it with blue jeans and made his way to the fair.

The fair was set up in a park near the neighboring woods, the surrounding area was bright and warm, warm enough that one won't freeze to death by the chilling winds. Several stalls were set up showcasing different types of candies and their rich, colorful history while some act as food stands or others sell candy themed merchandise; shirts and other exotics.

There at the front entrance stood George who looked around to see if he could find either of his friends; Dream or Sapnap. Looking around, George couldn’t believe the fair would be all too exciting at all. Sweets aren't exactly something George would go for but he believes they make for a good snack or appetizer of sorts. He sighs, slowly losing a bit of patience as he was still waiting for his friends. He thought to himself; maybe he should ring them again but before he could do that, he heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry for making you wait, short stuff."

George knew well who it was, but rolled his eyes anyways, "Yeah yeah shut it, I am average height! Actually you're the one who made me wait anyways so you do have to apologise Sapnap."

Cheeky as ever Sapnap ignores the question, "Anyways you seen Dream around? He said he'll be here but I don't see a trace of our sneaky escape artist who is also a barista on the side."

"It's really weird how recently we don't see Dream around so often. He just sneaks in the house and leaves as if he is an escape artist!"

"Oh so I guess I wasn't the only one who got ghosted, huh?" joked Sapnap.

George shook his head, "Well we better find him here today or at least catch him today." 

After their little conversation, the two decide to finally walk and see the fair itself, for it is the whole reason why they were here to begin with. The fair itself was quite crowded with its sugary fragrance and colourful appeals that attracted not only most kids, but teens and adults too. This surprised George as he would never expect that a fair about candy would attract such a crowd. Another thought that came to George’s mind was

_Of all places, why the Confection Fair?_

George didn't want to keep speculating so he asked, "Hey Sapnap why the Confection Fair actually? We never even came here before, and surely you would go somewhere else rather than a fair about candy?"

"Oh, this was Dream's call to come here actually." Said Sapnap.

"Coming here was Dream’s idea!? And he’s not even here for all we know either right now!" George said with a baffled expression.

George knew Dream was one to keep secrets, but he can't seem to wrap his head around why, of all places, Dream would want to come to a candy fair since he never ever mentioned any about this for as long as George knew him. All George really did know about Dream was that he, a friend, a close friend of his since high school, who currently does tech and working a barista job on the side to pay their monthly rent.

"Well if it'll make anything better, how bout we interrogate Dream tonight?" said Sapnap as he pulled George to the side, who was deep in thought and was about to walk into a pole.

"Also please watch where you're going." scolded Sapnap.

"Yeah alright." said George with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Alright, how bout we go get some cotton candy and maybe check out this place a bit more and hopefully we'll run into Dream while we're at ey, whatcha say goggles man?" Sapnap suggested in a much more upbeat tone.

George nodded, feeling a bit better reassured. Well reassured by everything except for being called goggles man. Like what the hell _Goggles man??_ George wasn't sure if his nickname went downhill or if he was offended now. With that in mind, they decide to venture out a bit more in the fair, in hopes of finding Dream who invited them by leaving no reasoning as to why.

The two went to many different stalls, getting themselves cotton candy, playing fair-like games and even checking out some candy related merchandise. After sometime of sightseeing the bustling fair, the two agreed to sit down on a nearby bench as they were exhausted from walking around.

"After all that walking, we still didn't see Dream!" George groaned with a very upset expression painted all over his face.

"It's really weird to see you all upset like this George." replied Sapnap.

"You gotta admit tho, we did have some fun at this fair, if I am being honest, this was a pretty refreshing experience." He said in a happy tone.

"I guess it was fun." George didn't want to admit it but he actually did have fun despite his views on the whole fair at the start of the day.

George still wondered where Dream was, as they did not cross paths this whole time. Sapnap who was now on his phone texting Karl about their adventure today and was clearly distracted, decided to stand up with the intention of doing something.

"Where are you going?" Asked Sapnap.

"I am going to walk around, just to see if I see Dream in the distance or so if you don't see me then just text me a message." 

"Ok, don't get lost now, I don't need two people ghosting me." joked Sapnap

George went around the area, looking to see if he could spot Dream anywhere. He even texted Dream a few times already today, but he didn't receive a response. George looked around a bit more before he stumbled upon a much more quiet area of the fair. Which is where he saw a trail in the ground leading to the nearby woods.

While George knew this looks like the type of situation where one should not investigate, if horror movies have told him anything; it's that you don't follow trails that conveniently leads you into the woods. Whatever it is, George felt a sense of urgency to enter the wood, like a calling of sorts. He then heard a cry of sorts, ultimately George was frightened but at the same time he took this 'opportunity' to invite himself into the unknown.

The surrounding wood is mostly made of Pine Trees and bushes, the canopy however wasn't too thick or full of foliage which illuminated the area enough to not give it the atmosphere of a haunted forest. As he followed the trail, the singing or cry that he heard was only getting louder. His phone chimed as well, but George took little notice of this, as he was more curious to what was wailing. Then he stood dead in his tracks as he saw the suspect who was making this wail, It was a tall guy. George, who didn't want to get caught, hid in nearby bushes.

The guy in question wears a white mask with a smiley face on it covering most of his facial details other than his obvious dirty blonde almost brown hair. He adorned a big mint green cloak which served as a big cape too which almost touched the ground. Underneath the cloak he had a jumper with a turtle neck which was white and so were the sleeves with dark green in the center. He also wears a pair of brown jeans with green and white sneakers.

The boy stood on a lollipop axe, which he used to keep himself balanced while he sang notes, The boy sang in great pain as if he was suffering for many moons. But George, who is hiding, immediately knew who it was, Dream. 

George knew for certain it's Dream without a doubt, from the mask, hair and mostly his voice. He had so many questions in mind.

_What is Dream wearing??_

_Why is he singing in the woods by himself?_

_Why the hell does he have a giant lollipop axe and does it even work like what its shape suggests?_

But soon everything went to silence and George was interrupted by the sound of broken twigs nearby. He had accidentally broken nearby twigs on the ground and it had also caught the attention of Dream himself. Who now stopped singing and was standing on the ground, holding the lollipop axe in hand and was staring right in George's direction.

And before the wind could blow, Dream dashes in so suddenly, It was as if time itself had stopped and before George could react or run away, stood Dream who was now in front of him staring right down into him who used the lollipop to knock the bush that George used to hide behind, to the sides. With nothing between them now, both came face to face, one face was covered in shock while the other was shadowed by a smiley face mask and soon he realized all his questions were going to be answered here and now.

_**CHAPTER END…** _


	2. Languid Mind, Harbored Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George talks it out. But they only left each other with more questions then answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 out, I honestly don't know how much people have enjoyed so far, I hope chapter 2 will be more enjoyable. So people maybe be interested in this dumb fic and how it will all play out that I wrote.
> 
> As of now I do not have a confirmed number of how many chapters there will be. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy still.

Both boys now face to face, but the atmosphere was dense and tensions were high. George who is now on the ground staring up at Dream who stares right back at him. George couldn't make out what expression was on Dream's face because of the mask. 

"So hey Dream..!" George said, obviously panicked and at a loss of words.

George expected an answer, one with anger and resentment for spying on him. Expecting the worst outcome possible, he closed his eyes as if he had said his prayers and was about to be mercilessly slaughtered. He waited, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to the feel of Dream's hand on his cheek. Dream was waiting, he was waiting for George to open his eyes and he lent him a hand. 

George took his hand and helped himself up. But the silence was still there, Dream didn't say anything, all he did was walk to a nearby log. His axe sliding on the ground as he pulls it with him, which explains the trail that led George into the forest.

Dream sat on the log, patting the spot to the right next to him. George assumed that Dream was asking him to sit down, So he walked to the log and sat down nearby. He had many questions in mind that he wanted answered, but the silence was still there and he felt himself melting.

They sat there staring at the entrance of the forest, It was one of the few most awkward if not the MOST awkward moments in his life. Dream took notice of this and shuffled through a small paper bag and took out a plate with a cheese cake.

 _Err charming..._ Was the thought that raced to George's mind. Dream was obviously handing him this cheese cake as a form of comfort food, George told himself. But he couldn't stand the silence, he wanted questions answered here and now. He turned his head to Dream signaling that he doesn't want to eat and asked.

"Dream.. what were you doing? is something wrong?" He asked, trying to break the ice, trying to get answers.

Dream stayed quiet, before he answered "Singing, and I guess something is wrong too." He said, sounding very sad.

"Do you want to talk about it?" George asked, at this point he was really concerned about Dream now. They have been friends for so long, but he had never seen this side of Dream, not even him being sad. He was the type who was always excited and chill, he never really gave a care in the world about anything unless it was about helping his friends.

"Not really, kinda? Maybe, maybe not." 

George was really unsure at this point. He doesn't know if there is anything he could help as whatever is plaguing Dream's mind, he still does not want to answer yet. But he still wanted answers to his questions. He didn't know what to do at this point so he had to make a choice, either wait for another time to ask those questions or ask them now, he chose the latter.

"Hey Dream.. I want to ask you a question. Well actually a few questions, Do you mind?" George asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Ask away." Dream said with no enthusiasm to be heard anywhere in his voice.

"Ok.. Well what’s up with that lollipop, axe thing?" 

"Oh this." He said with a somewhat less depressing voice, and stared at the object in question. "It's just a toy thing from one of the stalls in the fair. However for a toy, this thing can actually pack a punch. But I wouldn't advise chopping a tree with this thing anyways."

"Oh cool. Wait what." George took a few seconds to process this then asked again. "You mean this thing came from a stall in the fair?"

"Yeah. last one too. I say it's a win."

"Right."

"Um.. How about your outfit? Where did you get that?"

"Oh this? it also came from the fair. Well except the mask and the sticker stitched onto it." Dream said, pointing at that smiley face stitch. 

"Ah okay and how about what were you doing in the woods..?"

Dream had frozen for a moment, he went quiet. But then he turned to stare at George and then he took off his mask. His face was now clearly visible, with those green eyes, they looked as if they were dead with only so much of a glimpse of hope left to the overflowing void which was almost piercing to look at.

"So recently I haven't been able to sleep well because something was bothering me."

"Do you mind telling me what has been bothering you Dream?" George asked, he was interested but he wanted to help his friend on what was troubling him.

"Well... I recently... Ugh how do I put this? I started developing feelings for someone, I knew for a while now and I am afraid of losing a friendship that we made because that friendship was what kept them and I together. Like what if it doesn't work out? And if it doesn't work out what would be our friendship, would we then still be friends? or would we become strangers because of some thoughts that decides to carve itself into my mind" Dream spoke as if he had bottled such emotions for a long time and been meaning to talk to someone about this.

"Oh. I don't know too, but I believe it's good to be honest with yourself and with the person you like and honestly if they decide to no longer be friends just because you have feelings, then screw em! I say true friends are those who stay by your side. Well, unless they did some sort of unredeemable crime of course." George said what he believes is true to him and tried to encourage Dream by being inspirational.

"Oh thanks.."

"No problem. That's what friends are for!" George said in a somewhat giddy manner.

_Friends.._ Those words hang heavy in Dream's mind "Yeah friends..." said Dream.

If only you knew George, how much my heart ached from just those words coming from you.

"Hey George..?"

George replied back "Yeah?"

"How honest should I be?" Dream said, as he stared back at George. Slowly reaching out for his hands but he stopped himself. "Actually nevermind, forget I even said anything" he cut himself off before he could finish what he wanted to say or what he wanted to do.

"What? Nooo, Dream tell me, what did you wanna talk to me about?" George was awfully curious now.

"No No it's fine! it's not important at all anyways" Dream said back trying to brush off George's question.

"Oh come onnnn, I thought we were being honest with ourselves now? You're going to keep me up all night now because of this!"

"Oooh, imagine being super curious about someone, sounds like something a simp would do" Sneered Dream.

But deep inside, Dream wanted to confess his true feelings, he wanted to pour out all his bottled up feelings. but he didn't, he was scared. He feared losing George, someone who meant a lot to him. He knew whatever the truth will be, it'll be the most bitterest thing he'll ever taste and experience. But he didn't want that either, so he kept sugarcoating it, to dream instead.

"Alright that's it! Once we get back, we are definitely inter-"

George was cut off by his phone ringing. It was Sapnap who was calling him, he picked up the call and the first thing he heard was the loudest screech he ever heard.

"GEORGE!" yelled through the call. "JESUS, Ok I did get ghosted, what the hell man! Where are you at! I literally sent you like 100 messages at this point!"

"Ow! Sapnap, calm down. You're going to make me go deaf!" George said back.

"Dude. Ok sorry for yelling but what the actual freaking hell man! You went silent on me like that and I thought you lost your phone or got kidnapped or something! Jesus, I was worried okay?" Sapnap countered back in a much more worried and serious tone.

"Ok well, what's up?"

"The fair is closing up and it's getting late. I was calling so we could meet back up at the car and go home for dinner." 

"Oh ok, well who is cooking?"

"We'll decide that once we get home. But did you find him, Dream?" Sapnap asked.

"Yeah I found him alright. We'll meet at the car park then?"

"Alright, I'll see you and Dream there then."

After ending the call with Sapnap, George told Dream about Sapnap and that he would be waiting at the car park. They agreed that they should make their way to the car now as things were wrapping up in the fair and they wouldn't want to worry Sapnap anymore. 

The walk back to the car was quiet, both boys still had things lingering on their minds, but didn't want to bother each other about it, so they kept it to themselves.

They finally made it to the car park, with Sapnap who was waiting near the car.

-

"Oh whew, you both made it intact, thought you were kidnapped for a goddamn moment there, George." Sapnap said as he looked at George dead in the eyes, he then shifted his focus to Dream, "Nice outfit by the way. Now get in the car, I am hungry for some actual home cooking." Said Sapnap, urging them to get into the car so that they could head home.

The car drive was pleasant- it was nice to drive past the neighborhood as the sun set where it's golden rays of light shone on the houses on the sides. It brought back memories, nostalgia. Sapnap spoke.

"Ok, the sunset is beautiful and all. But who is doing the cooking? I am actually starving and I believe you two would be as well? But what do you want to eat?"

"How about you cook Sapnap, since you seem so persistent about it." Suggested George in a snarky tone.

"Dude, I am hungry I can't do much about it!" Sapnap tries to fight back.

"How about we all just cook dinner for once?" Dream suggested, "Also keep your eyes on the road Sapnap, with that attitude, we're all accidents waiting to happen."

"Yeah fine that'll do." Sapnap replied, accepting his defeat.

George, who went quiet again, watched from the side of the car window. He was deep in thought again. He was thinking about what Dream said back in the woods.

_"Developing feelings for someone I knew for a while now and I am afraid of losing a friendship that we made because that friendship was what kept them and I together."_

George was curious as to who this friend was. Are they someone he knows? He wished that friend was him. George however wanted to brush it off and just accept it, there was no way George could be the friend that Dream was harboring his thoughts for. If he was then he wouldn't be so open to talk about it to him. But for whatever reason, George just couldn't accept that. He doesn't know what or why but his mind refused.

The car stopped, it would seem that they have reached their house. Dream was the first one to speak once the car stopped.

"Alright guys, we're home now."

"Yeah no shit Sherlock, we can see it. I literally got us here." Sapnap points out.

"Well.. last one to get in the house, doing all the dishes tonight!" exclaimed Dream and as soon as he finished his line, he hopped out of the car and made a mad dash into the house.

"WHAT THE HELL! Get back here!" Shouted Sapnap who quickly got out and made a run for it as well.

George who just sat there, didn't care if he had to do the dishes or not. Something was on his mind about Dream, moments in the forest he was barely happy but now he was hyped. Perhaps Dream is still hiding something under that smile. George stood up and got out of the car, he locked the car doors then made his way into the house. He knew there was more he needed answers to and this time it where they'll truly be honest with each other.

_**CHAPTER END...** _

  
  



End file.
